dean and bela
by deansamcasgurl
Summary: My story takes place five years after Dean and Bela have come back from hell. They meet each other in a special place that two of them and Sam only know about in upstate New York.


My story takes place five years after Dean and Bela have come back from hell. They meet each other in a special place that two of them and Sam only know about in upstate New York.

Bela couldn't help but think about all that her and Dean had been through together even with all the secrets that they had still between one another. One thing that Bela knew is that they were happy together or at least they were good at pretending that they were.

It was early the next morning Dean had only been home or less than 12 hours and bela was standing in the kitchen making coffee as dean walk in up behind her and started to kiss the back of her neck.

Dean: Good morning beautiful and how are we this morning?

Bela turned around and look at dean with a sour look on her face.

Bela: Good morning? is that all you have to say to me. I'm still mad at you from last night you haven't even been home for 24 hours and I can't believe that you are going to go on this hunt alone.

Dean: Bela we talk about this you're not coming with me it's to dangers for you and that is final.

Dean poured himself a cup of coffee and kissed bela on top of her head and walk over and sat down at the kitchen table as bela made them breakfast . Bela walk over to the table and sat the plats with food on the table and sat down next to dean and didn't say a word to him the whole time they were eating there breakfast.

Dean to a sip of his coffee and said to Bela what kind of man would I be if I let you come with me and you got hurt?

Bela looked at dean still with that sour look on her face.

Bela: I get where you are coming from but how do you know that is going to happen?

Dean: I don't know if it's going to happen but I am not willing to take a change to find out either.

Bela : fine whatever .

Dean gets up for the table and put his coffee cup and plate in the sink and walk back in to the bedroom and start to get his duffel bag ready, bela stand there in the doorway watching him thinking to herself only if he knew what he was getting into should she tell him or just let him go. Dean walk over to the closet and grab some cloths out of it and throw them in the duffel and look up and saw bela standing in the doorway walk over and give her a kiss on the lips.

Dean: you know you're the best right and that I love you so much that I have to do whatever it take to keep you safe and if that mean going on this hunt alone that is what I have to do.

Bela: Yes Dean I know but why must you go by yourself why don't you let someone else go?

Dean: Bela you know that I would love to have more time with you but my job is important and you are as well that is why I have to go. Dean pulled bela close to him and kissed her on the forehead as they move close to the bed bela warped herself around dean and felt his embrace but she knew that should not being this right now ever if they wanted to. Bela pulled away and sat down on the edge of the bed and let dean finish packing. Once dean was done packing he grabs his duffle and him and bela walked to the front door and he gives her a kiss and said to her Dean: I'll be back in no time you will see. Bela watched dean walk out that door one more time and thought to herself what if he doesn't come home this time what will I do ? Hours and hour had past been then out of the blue the phone ring bela looks at the clock and thinks who could be calling at this hour of the night bela picked up the phone.

Bela : Dean Dean babe is everything okay?

As dean sat there inside the impala he answered bela in a slowly and raspy voice

Dean: yeah bela I'm okay I just need to know if you can help me out with something babe?

Bela stood there for a moment thinking to herself and how mad she was still at dean for wanting to go on this hunt he hadn't even been home for 24 hour and he wanted to go alone who did he think he was bela finaly answered dean.

Dean: damn it bela are you still there?

Bela: yes dean I am still here

Dean well are you going to help me or not?

Bela : sure dean what do you need me to do ?

Dean: I need you to find the location of the nest of vamps that I am hunting I lost the trail and I need some help.

Bela still on the phone with dean walk over to the closet in their bedroom and pulled out a map from the cabin drawer and throw it into her bag a long with some charms and a tripod, she grab some cloth and throw them in with everything else before hanging up she said to dean I am on my way to you.

Dean: bela you don't need to come here can't you just do the spell from the house?

Bela: no dean it will work better if I am in the same area as the nest.

Dean: dean sighs okay bela you are the one that know more about this stuff then I do.

Bela: yes dean I do now tell me where you are staying?

Dean walks over the bed and sat down and leaned over and grabs the key off the nightstand.

Dean: bela I am staying at the red rose inn in Milwaukee WI room 205 I'll see you when you get here babe.

As bela walk out the door and turned to lock up she could scene someone coming up behind her, but before she had the change to reach for her gun a man put his hand over her mouth and drugged her and throw her in the back of a van. Three hours had passed before bela woke up tied to a chain feeling drowsy and not knowing where she was. She try to move to see if she could untie herself but it was not working the hole time that she was doing that out walk a tall man bela looked up at the man in a angry voices bela started to ask the man Bela: where the hell and I ? And who the hell are you?

Just as bela was asking the man these questions her phone started to ring it was dean the man reached down and answered the phone.

Michael: Dean it good to hear from you I have someone here that would like to say hello to you.

Dean : Michael you bastered if you hurt her I am going to kill you ,you son of a bitch she has nothing to do with anything .

Michael put the phone up to bela's ear but before he did he told her no funny business honey.

Dean with a little panic in his voice bela are you okay? Did he hurt you? And I am sorry.

Bela : trying to fight back the tears in her voice yes dean I am alright and no he did not hurt me.

Before dean could ask anymore question Michael pulled the phone away form bela ear and said to dean you want to see this pretty little thing again you know what you have to do.

Michael still the phone up with dean and saw that bela was trying to free herself and walk over to her and said now now honey you be a good little girl now we don't want that Winchester to come and spoil all are fun now do we? Before Michael could pull away for bela she spit in his face now that was just rude as he wiped the spit off his face. And start to slap bela across the face dean was still the other end and heard everything that was going on.

Dean: Michael you son of a bitch I'm going to kill you mark my word when I find you , your dead !

Michael: bring it on deans were just sitting here waiting for you. Michael hung up the phone with dean and look over at bela with a smile on his face.

Bela : you know that you just singed you death warrant right ?

Michael : I got dean right where I want him now all I have to do is let him come to me.

Dean grab his crap and runs out of his motel room throw out his duffle in the backseat of the impala and gets in the puts the key in and sped out of the motel parking lot speeding the whole time dean pulls up to the warehouse getting out of the impala with rage in his eye he when to the back of the impala and opened the trunk and grad his hand gun and his shot gun put his shot gun in the side of his coat and up the front door of the warehouse and kicked the door in as he walked in he saw bela sitting there bleeding and slumped over he ran over to her and kneeled in front of her and gently put his hand under her chin.

Dean: Bela I'm so sorry babe wiping the blood off her face and uniting her hands bela I didn't know bela dean look at dean with tears in her eyes and gently touching his face.

Bela: I know dean it okay babe as tears start to stream down her face and she kissed his forehead.

That is when Michael came out and grab dean up off the floor for behind and throw him against the wall killing him bela fell out of the chair to the ground and crawled over to dean and grabbed him and cradled him in her arms.

Bela : you killed him bring him back now or I am going to rip out your ever loving soul !

Michael: gently touching bela's face now, now little girl let not get nasty I'll bring your precious dean back but before I do we have a few condition that you must agree to.

Bela: what are they?

Michael: in order for me to bring back dean you must promise me your first born son or daughter.

Bela: and what would you want with my first born?

Michael: that is not your worry

Bela: I am not make any deal until you tell me what you want my first born child for ?

Michael : when the time comes you will know now do we have a deal or not ?

Bela: yes we have a deal

Michael bends down in front of dean and touches his forehead and say to bela there your precousic dean is back and vanish.

Bela sits there for a few mintues as sobs as she feel dean slowly start to breathe again look down at him dean looks up at her and saw that she was crying and reached up and gently wiped the treas away.

Bela: Dean I don't know what we are going to do I did something wrong I should have never done it but I couldn't live without you.

Dean sat up and looks bela in the eyes and said to her bela what did you do?

Bela sobbing dean I did the worst thing possible I made a deal.

Dean: you made a deal how could you do that he said in a angry voice.

Bela: dean I have to tell you something else I was going to wait for the right moment but I guess that now would be the right moment.

Dean gave bela start face look and said what is it

Belas start crying I pregnant and that was part of the deal Michael want are frist born for what he never said the only thing that he said what I would know when the time comes.

Dean look at bela with shook in his eyes for real beal we are going to have a baby?

Bela with a slight smile say yes dean we are going to have a baby.

Dean help bela up off the ground as they stared to walk out the impala know that thing were different now he could help but start at her more then he normally would.

Nine months had pass bela was standing at the stove in the kitchen making her and dean some dinner when dean came in and walk up behind her and warped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck and whispered in her ear I love you bela.

Bela turns around and looks dean in the eye and kisses him on the lips and walks over to the crib in the living room and reaches down and picks up Samuel john and walk over the couches and sits down and holds Samuel john and say I love you my little angel no matter what happens to you and that is when dean walk over and sat need to bela and Samuel John and looked down at his son. No matter what happens to his family he was happy dean had final had what he wanted a somewhat normal life he could still hunt if he wanted to.

Dean walk away for Bela and Samule John and grab his phone out of his pocket and start to go through his phone book was think he should call his brother but what if he didn't what to talk to him he look at his phone with Sam number highlighted, Bela walked Up behind him and place her hand on his back call him you know you want to you won't know if he wants anything to do with you Unitl you call him. Dean looked down at bela and smile and kissed the top of her head ,dean pressed the Send on his cellphone and it start to ring at the other end as dean goes to hang up a voice picks up at the other end .Kallie : Hello ? Dean quite not know what to say. Kaille : Hello is there someone there ? she can here Dean breathing Dean is that you ? Dean: Hello who is this ? and why do you have my brother Sam phone ? Kaille start started to tell dean how she was, Kaille : I am Sam wife that is why I have his phone and as she said that Sam walk into their bedroom were kallie was talking to Dean Sam whispered to kaille who are you talking to ? kaille :Dean hold on and puts the phone to her chest and say to Sam it your Brother Dean he want to talk to you and I think you should talk to him kaille start to hand the phone to sam Talk to him and walk out of the room sam stood there for a moment before putting the phone up to his ear Sam : Hey Dean how you been ? its been a long time … dean: yeah it has been Sammy what its been Five years ? dean sigh you want to get a beer or something some time ? Sam: Yeah I would like that Dean we got a lot to caught up on how about we meet in an hour at the roadhouse? Dean: yeah sure sound good and you know Sammy it good to hear your voice ….. I have missed you and hunting with you , Sam: Same here Dean . Dean:I'll see you in an hour Sammy. Sam: yeah see you in an hour dean .Dean and Sam hang up from talk to one another Sam walk out of the bedroom and walk to the kitchen were he had they had they car key hang and he grab his key Sam: yell up the staris were Kallie was I am going to meet Dean I'll be back later I love you and see you then. Dean walk out of the bedroom and stood In the hallway for a moment bela walk up to him Bela: dean sweetie are you okay ? what happened with you and Sam ? did you get to talk to him ? Dean : Yes I got to talk to him did you know that he was married ? Dean walk to the kitchen table and grabs his keys I am going to meet him in an hour for a beer. Bela; okay sound good to me as she walks up to dean gives him a kiss have a good time. Dean walk out to then I mpala and took the carseat out of the backseat and set it in the garage walk out and gets in the Impala and drivers to the bar. An hour later Dean pulls up to the Bar get out of the Impala and Walk in to the Bar looks around for and spot Sam siting a booth and walk over before going to sit down sam gets up and hug dean Sam: hey dean it good to see you . Dean : it good to see you to Sammy you look good to. Dean wave for the waitress to come over ,Dean: can we get two beer. Waitress: sure thing sweetie as she walk a way . Sam: so what have you been up Dean ? Dean: well I am with Bela and we have a son together, Sam looks at dean what your with bela ? Bela Talbot? Dean : yes Sam Bela Talbot and we have a son together his name is Samuel John he is 3 months old. The waitress walked over to table were Sam and Dean were siting and give them a smile and Said what can I get you boys? Dean look up at he and gave her a soft smile and Said two beers thank. Waiterss : she said you got it as she walk away. Sam and Dean sat there in the booth few mintues before the waitress came back and set down the two beers here you go boys and walk away dean grab his beer and took a sip of it so Sammy what you been up to ? Sam took a deep breath well Dean a lot has happened in the past five year I got married and I have a child on the way I am still hunting but not like we us to but that is about all for what is happing with me. Sam take a swig of his beer and ask dean so you and bela married or what ? Dean look over his beer with that smrik hell no we thought a bout it but we like things the way they are not to complciat thing anymore then what they are. A few hour pass and Dean look at his watch hell man I got to get back to bela and my baby and just as dean say that he feel his phones in his pocket he pulls it out and answer it Dean: Hello for a few moments there was dead air at the other and Bela was try to compose herself be before saying Dean I need your help it Samuel John I don't know what is worng with him I need you to come back to the house right now. Dean: clam down Bela I am on my way you just need to stay clam can you do that for me? Dean hung up the phone and walk out to the impala and stood there for a few mintues before Sam came over and put his hand on his shoulder Sam: Dean is everything okay ? Dean turned and looks at Sam No Sam everything is not okay that was Bela and the is something worng with Samuel John I got to get home to them dean open the driver side door to the Impala and got in. Sam : Dean your not in any shape to drive slide over and let me drive. Dean slide over into the passage side and sam got in and started the impala up and put into revers and back up and then put it into drive and pulled out of the parking lot and driver three blocks to Bela and Deans house and pulled into the driver way but before Sam could pull into the driverway dean had already balied out of the impala and run into the house Dean: Bela ,! Bells! ,Bela ! were are you ? dean was running around the house as Sam came in and they both ran into the living room were bela and Samuel were sitting on the sofa and Micheal was sitting next to the two of them and gently stroking Samuel head Micheal looked up Dean you're here we have been waiting for you Bela sits there sobbing Dean I am sorry , I am truly sorry. Sam and Dean Stand in the door way of the living room Dean stand there and shook Micheal what the hell is going on here ? why are you here ? Micheal turns to bela and smirks you didn't tell him , Dean: Tell me what ? micheal cresas bela's hair gently and looks over and Dean with a smrik on his face he could see the anger building up in Dean ,dean this has nothing to do with you . Dean: this has thing to do with me this has everthing to do with me She is the mother of my son you dick with wings , Sam grabs dean before he lunges at Micheal Sam you know what he can do to you we just need to clam down and we will figure this out okay? Sam grabs dean jacket and shake him okay? Dean :okay. That is when Micheal get put and takes bela's chin and look her I the eyes you stay right here darlin me and the MR. have something to chat a bout Micheal walks over and grab dean by the throat and lifts him off the ground and dangles him in the air now your going to let me kill your son and take him with me and raise him as angel and there is nothing you can do a bout it now Dean gasping for air montion for Sam to go over were bela and samule are and to get them out of here ,Sam ran over to the sofa and grab bela's and Samuel and ran out the front door open the door to the impala Sam: get in we don't have time to waste we got to get you some were safe so I am taking you to bobbys he is a days drive away I'll drop you off there and then come back here for dean and then we will meet up. Bela sat there sobbing and holding her son close to her thinking to herself how could I have done this to dean and to Samuel ? six hours go by Sam looksover at Bela as she is fast a sleep with Samule in her arm he pulls into a gastion put the car in park and gets out and walk over to the gas pump as starts to pump gas and walks in the gastion and pay for the gas and grabs a few other thing and come back out put the nozzle back and get in to the impala and drives away bela still sleeping.


End file.
